


Пять людей, которых когда-либо любил Грант Уорд

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Cм. название





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на конкурс имени Гранта Уорда на форуме сериала

**1.Бабушка Роза**

Она была совершенно другой. Не похожей на их семью. Уорд смутно помнил, что именно поэтому мама так резко протестовала против любых вмешательств бабушки в дела их семьи. Но, как бы она не старалась, бабушка Роза все равно забирала их летом к себе. Всего на месяц, но это время всегда оставалось для него самым счастливым в году.

Она не делала ничего особенного: будила утром, и Грант знал, что ласковое прикосновение сухой ладони к его волосам, это тайный знак: его любимые пироги с яблочной начинкой уже на столе,  и он должен, обязан, подняться с кровати и успеть добраться до него раньше братьев.

Уорд плохо помнит бабушку. Она умерла, едва ему исполнилось пять. Но в его памяти она всегда оставалась светлым образом с ароматом яблочных пирогов и хриплым старческим смехом в ответ на его нелепые детские шутки.

  1. **Лиз**



У нее красивые светлые волосы, улыбка королевы выпускного, звонкий смех и ледяные голубые глаза. Лиз - идеальная девушка для идеального парня. Она смеется над его рассказами, позволяет обнимать себя за талию и плечи и не отстраняется, когда Грант её целует. У первого поцелуя нет ни особого вкуса, ни ощущений, - неловкое столкновение губ, носов, лиц, но почему-то Уорду кажется, что он будет помнить этот момент всю жизнь.

Они ходят за ручку по коридорам школы, он провожает её после уроков и забирает из дома утром, приглашает на танцы и весь вечер покорно танцует, вновь и вновь целуя, когда она позволяет.

Расстаются они тоже без драм: в один прекрасный момент, он просто слышит: «Я тебя не люблю. Между нами все кончено» и стук высоких каблуков, эхом отражающийся от школьных стен.

Спустя полгода он будет сидеть за решеткой, все ещё ощущая легкий привкус её помады на губах, который быстро исчезнет  благодаря безвкусной тюремной баланде.

  1. **Джон Гаррет**



Теперь все иначе. Братья не мозолят глаза, пустой взгляд матери не следит за ним, но есть он. Джон. Он верит в него, подбадривает, рассуждает о каких-то пространных материях, о жизни, смерти, мире, человечестве. Он говорит, не выбирая выражений, не отвлекаясь на его возраст, он предлагает Гранту целый мир, и кто бы на его месте смог отказаться?

Его наука – «учение о выживании» - сложна и жестока, но Уорду совсем не сложно переступать через размытые социальные нормы. Он впитывает каждую каплю даруемого Гарретом знания, жадно, алчуще, понимая, что каждое откровение дает ему силу, возможности, власть. Его не пугает, ни то, что он исчезает на месяцы, ни всё более явная необходимость посвятить свою дальнейшую жизнь убийствам. Он боится остаться без него. И пространное: «Молодец, парень!», в какой-то момент становится более ценным, чем самое яростное восхваление.

Уорд не пытается обманывать себя: если понадобиться, Джон отправит его в утиль легким нажатием на спусковой крючок. Но еле заметные детали: вроде той, какая команда по американскому футболу ему нравиться, или с какого расстояния сделан его лучший выстрел, - это грело его сильнее, чем когда-либо похвала биологического отца.

Когда Джон сходит с ума, мир рушится, и Уорд остается в одиночестве, совершенно не понимая, что должен делать, он впервые с шестнадцати лет чувствует сиротой, но наука Джона – «учение о выживании» - сияет в памяти неоновым пятном, и Грант сомневается, что когда-нибудь сможет забыть снисходительный тон своего учителя.

  1. **Скай**



Она совершенно не такая как он. Наверное, именно это заставляет его, словно слепого на паперти, искать её одобрения, ловить улыбки и с жадностью ожидать, чем же она удивит его в следующий раз. Скай делает это постоянно. Удивляет его. Превосходит ожидания. На каждое его «тебе до этого надо дорасти» она отвечает головокружительным прогрессом, да ещё и с такой легкостью, словно для нее это, как дышать.

Она умирает по приказу Гаррета, а все, что Грант может делать – это бить стены. Каждая выступающая капля крови, каждое мгновение боли – словно отражение истекающего кровью сердца. Впервые в жизни ему хочется сдохнуть в тот же момент, когда остановится её сердце, хотя в её смерти нет ничего прекрасного: она обвита трубками, аппаратом искусственной вентиляции легких, её кожа землисто-серого цвета, губы практически белые, и вся она словно фарфоровая кукла – хрупкая и ранимая. Его сердце вновь начинает биться, когда Скай делает первый вздох после введения лекарства.

Теперь держаться вдали от нее – невозможно, да Уорд и не пытается. Влюбиться в нее – как падать в пропасть: тело легкое, голова пустая и всего за мгновение до столкновения с землей появляется осознание происходящего.

Её взгляды ласкают и обещают большее удовольствие, чем когда-либо полученное им с любой другой женщиной, её руки – ласковые, нежные, даруют тепло и абсурдную радость. Её поцелуи – как наркотик. Опиат. Уорд плавает в ощущениях: мягкости её губ, жаре её рта, привкусе, остающемся на языке. Эти воспоминания и чувства он хранит и оберегает, как свое самое ценное сокровище.

И даже боль и разочарования, когда Скай отталкивает его, не может уничтожить то, что он чувствует. Ни на мгновение.

**5.Кара**

Эта женщина такая же, как и он: израненная, уничтоженная, растоптанная. Иногда ловя её взгляд в отражении зеркала, Уорд видит, как что-то гниет глубоко внутри нее, и невольно задается вопросом: а не сгнило ли что-то внутри него? Не упустил ли он исчезновение чего-то важного, что могло бы сохранить его целым?

Она принимает облик Скай, и на мгновение, всего на одно невероятно долгое, растянутое в бесконечность, мгновение, он позволяет себе поверить, что это руки и губы Скай, но реальность быстро возвращает его на землю: руки иные - страстные, но холодные, - губы жадные, твердые, а сердце ни на секунду не сбилось с ритма.

Кара ищет в нем поддержку, ищет в нем истину, и это до боли напоминает ему, как он внимательно слушал Гаррета целыми днями напролет, как губка, впитывая преподносимые ему размышления. И он учит её думать, решать, строить планы самостоятельно, не оглядываясь на то, что подумал и сделал бы он. Потому что – посмотрим правде в глаза – он не самый идеальный пример для подражания. Она это видит. И остается рядом, несмотря на его внутреннее уродство.

Ему кажется, что они вдвоем – идеальная современная версия Бонни и Клайда. Парочка разрушенных на кусочки идиотов, пытающихся отстроить себя заново. И у Кары получается лучше, чем у него.

Когда она умирает у него на руках, от его рук, глаза полны удивления и нескрываемой боли, и Уорд не может, не пытается, сдержать крика – он слишком многое пережил в тишине, слишком… Его мир вновь рушится до основания, и мысли о мести кажутся такими правильными…

Он останавливается, когда понимает, что не помнит, любила Кара кофе с сахаром или без.

***

Это планета серая, словно застывшая во времени. Песок – словно насмешка над жизнью, и Уорд находит некоторую долю иронии в том, что ему суждено умереть на практически мертвом куске камня, покрытом вековой пылью.

Коулсон смотрит ему в глаза, сжимая рукой его сердце, но Уорд почему-то не чувствует ни боли, ни ярости, ни сожаления. Он нашел свой путь. Нашел, во что верить. И умер в бою, как и положено воину. А самое главное: он любил. Ведь нет ничего важнее, правда?..


End file.
